


Diversion, Clarity

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Lucilius is bored, and Belial makes for the perfect distraction.





	Diversion, Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the kinktober 2019 prompt: distracted/distant sex! I feel like in this case the prompt was largely a springboard but i did try to stay faithful to it for the most part!
> 
> i think it'd be neat if Faa had attention issues so i made it so

“Belial.” Lucilius’ cold voice rang out from across the room.

“Yeah, Cilius?” Belial sat up from his reclined posture on the couch, lifting his eyes from the report he’d been reviewing to look at Lucilius, still seated at his desk.

“Get under the table.” Lucilius ordered, not looking away from his own papers.

“Oh?” Belial heard Lucilius click his tongue, as much at the delay as at the wordless questioning of his demands. 

“It seems the Astrals are _trying_ to bore me with these banal reports. Even _these_ fools can’t expect me to engage with data that offers so little of interest to grasp onto.” That was no surprise. After a lifetime of study, Belial knew more about Lucilius than he would ever admit – knew, for example, the lines of irritation that would carve themselves into his face when he had too little or too much to occupy his attention. Normally, Belial would take care to fill the silence during Lucilius’ research sessions, often to his stated chagrin, but his own reading had captured his attention and secured his silence up until now.

“You know, Cilius, if you wanna look at my charming face while you read, you could just turn around.” Belial drawled out as he rose, stretching his arms above his head after his long repose.

“Don’t be foolish.” Lucilius pulled his seat back from his desk, revealing his his dressed-down frame and allowing Belial to see a trace of the reason Lucilius had chosen this mode of distraction. “Now, if you would prefer not to be of use, you’ll simply need to leave me in peace.”

“Now, now, Cilius.” Belial moved closer, settling behind Lucilius’ back and kneading gently at his shoulders, feeling the familiar tension that had coiled itself up there. “You know me better than that, right?” His voice softened. “I could never say no to that face of yours,” he added, pinching at Lucilius’ cheek quickly before letting go and moving around to face him.

“What face is that?” Lucilius scowled up at Belial. “…Forget it. I recall telling you to do something, long ago though it was. I hope you haven’t already forgotten.”

“Okay, okay.” Belial smiled as he sank to his knees, settling himself between Lucilius’. He loved this view – loved every view of Lucilius, but especially these ones. Without the robes that he buried his physical form in around everyone but Belial, Lucilius looked bare and diminutive; almost fragile in his slenderness. This was his Messiah.

Belial ran his hands gently up Lucilius’ thighs, taking care to avoid the telltale outline of his frustration as he moved farther up to hook his fingers into the waist. The thin layer of leather armour he wore beneath his robes was skintight at the best of times, and he took care to slide it off gently. Lucilius’ cooperation wasn’t lost on Belial as he lifted his hips slightly to aid the process, the faint resemblance of a thrust doing more to Belial than it should have any right to. Still, Belial knew this wasn’t the time for foreplay, and slid the waistband down to Lucilius’ knees, revealing his arousal.

He loved everything about Lucilius, and this was no exception. Smaller than his, and framed by hair as light and soft as that on his head, he couldn’t help but find it as cute as he did attractive. Lucilius frowned down at him from above and opened his mouth to speak.

“I know, I know, don’t worry.” Belial interrupted before Lucilius could give him the command he was so eager for. “Cant blame me for wanting to look, can you?” Belial ducked down to slide his head back up into the gap between the waistband of Lucilius’ tights and his dick. Belial felt as much as saw Lucilius recline in his seat, and wrapped his arms up around his legs to wrap lightly around his back before pulling closer to lick up along Lucilius’ length. “I always make it worth the wait anyway, don’t I?”

He fought back a smile as Lucilius clicked his tongue and raised a hand to run lightly through Belial’s hair. Taking the cue to continue, he sank his head down onto Lucilius, feeling the tip brush against the back of his throat as soft hair tickled at his nose. He started to pull back up to bring himself farther down on Lucilius’ cock, but was quickly interrupted by his voice, soft, but carrying its characteristic edge as it fed him more commands.

“You needn’t be so eager. Just keep it in your mouth.” Belial stops moving, letting Lucilius fill his mouth idly. “I will move your head if I so choose. Otherwise, you’ll have to try and control yourself for once. Now, do allow me to finish this.” Lucilius returned his attention to the report that had already drawn their night out into the small hours of the morning. Belial could feel his fingers running idly through his hair while his dick pulsed intermittently against the roof of his mouth. 

After a few minutes, the mild sting of Lucilius’s fingers tightening in his hair were his first indication that Lucilius still remembered he was there, as he firmly but slowly began to pull Belial’s mouth up and down on himself. Belial felt himself hardening with the vicarious pleasure of serving Lucilius exactly the way he wanted. Lucilius stopped.

Belial knew his jaw wouldn’t last if Lucilius kept at this pace, and swallowed thickly despite himself at the prospect of a whole night like this. Lucilius resumed, perhaps spurred on by the sensation, and gradually sped up as Belial struggled to keep his neck loose and pliable enough to be used this way despite Lucilius pushing past his gag reflex seemingly faster and harder by the second. He could hear the flipping of pages above his head. Belial wondered fleetingly what he must look like flipping through the report with one hand while he fucked his mouth with the other.

He didn’t have to wonder for long. Without warning, he felt Lucilius shove his face all the way down on him, pressing his nose against his navel and lodging his dick in Belial’s throat. An arm draped itself over the back of his neck as Lucilius began to roll his hips up into Belial, shoving himself farther into him while ignoring his choking as another page turned above him.

Belial’s lungs were burning for air, and he could feel himself beginning to panic despite himself when Lucilius released the pressure, letting Belial pull up for air. He gasped around Lucilius before pulling completely away, panting before his Messiah as he looked dispassionately down at him, light pink dusting his cheeks. “How disappointing.” Lucilius gestured vaguely with the hand holding the still-open report. “I wasn’t done.”

Belial could only hope he suppressed the wince that threatened to belie his devotion. “Sorry, ‘Cilius. I’m not done either, so –”

“Good. Do it yourself this time.” Belial didn’t need to be told twice, returning to him with renewed energy as Lucilius’ hand returned to his hair, fidgeting with it almost as if by habit. He was going to look terrible when he left this room, he realized vaguely as he sucked and licked eagerly at Lucilius’ length, relishing his rewards in the forms of the taste of pre coating his tongue as Lucilius started to twitch and thrust in his mouth. He could feel his hand tightening in his hair again, now stripped of intention, revealing only Lucilius’ unraveling as Belial worked him up to the edge. 

He loved this part most of all. Knowing how he could lay Lucilius bare, see him – _feel_ him – at his most vulnerable, with the facade melted away, leaving only the honesty of his fist tugging at his hair, his chest hovering over Belial’s head as he curled around him in his mounting pleasure –

Without warning, Lucilius bucked hard into Belial, the taste of him filling Belial’s mouth and coating his tongue as he swallowed everything Lucilius would give him. He raised a hand from Lucilius’ leg to run it blindly along his waist and stomach as he let him ride out his orgasm in his mouth. As Lucilius softened, he felt a hand cup his cheek, lingering for a moment before firmly but gently pushing him away from Lucilius. He looked up at him, seeing that he’d discarded the papers at some point.

“Well, ‘Cilius? You don’t look so disappointed now.” Belial grinned up at Lucilius’ flustered face, knowing all too well that he could never tell him just how undone he always looked in moments like this. Lucilius clicked his tongue, and pushed Belial’s head down through the hole between his dick and his waistband, pulling his tights back up before looking back down at him, appearing only slightly more composed once fully clothed again. 

“You may leave.” His voice was as cold as ever, and Belial rose. He would finish his own partially-unread report tomorrow, knowing all too well how his feelings after moments of togetherness like these would distract him from the words on the page. He reached for the door.

“Belial.” Belial turned back to Lucilius, letting hope well up in his chest despite himself. Silence hung between them for a moment. “You’ve been helpful today. If you so wish, you may retire to my sleeping quarters for the night. I will return there myself shortly. To rest.”

Belial took a moment to moderate his voice before responding. “Okay… I’ll be there. To rest, of course.”

God, he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> cilius hard and cold
> 
> cilius.... soft and warm????


End file.
